


Куб отрицания

by tinuvielf



Category: Bleach, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Как будто кто-то заточил его в другой реальности, в Кубе отрицания.





	Куб отрицания

_Всё вокруг плыло. Далеко впереди переливался радужными красками иллюзорный Лондон. Майкрофт видел его с холма, а в низине под ним проплывал изумрудный туман._

_Если это был сон, то странный. Из-за таких снов Майкрофт, когда был младше, боялся оставаться один в тёмной комнате. Но он знал, что проснётся, даже не добравшись до города._

_Сбежав с холма, он понял, что оказался босиком: ноги утопали в мягкой светло-голубой траве, на которой всеми оттенками фиолетового блестели капли — и взбежал на следующий холм. Разноцветный Лондон казался всё таким же далёким, и Майкрофта от него снова отделяли клубы зелёного тумана._

_—Так ты до него не доберёшься, — мягко прозвучал мелодичный голос, и из-за Майкрофта выплыла высокая и стройная девушка. Чёрные шпильки с трудом держали в причёске её волосы, смешная деревянная обувь — одна плоская дощечка на двух поперечных —почти не касалась травы. Тяжёлый тёмно-синий шёлк восточного платья — Майкрофт специально прочитал потом, что оно называлось «кимоно» — стелился и плыл подобно шлейфу._

_— Почему?— неуверенно спросил он, не сводя глаз с единственного живого существа в этом непонятном месте._

_— Ещё рано. Ты не готов._

_— Не готов? — Майкрофт сбежал за ней на равнину, и изумрудные клочья тумана сомкнулись за ним. — К чему не готов? Мне уже двенадцать, я..._

_— Ты не готов, —повторила она и, наконец, обернулась. — Может быть, твой ум, но не сердце. Хочешь проверить? Если услышишь моё имя, я последую за тобой на край света, — бледные, почти бескровные пальцы коснулись его щеки, и подросток вздрогнул. Сны не могут быть настолько реальными. —Я..._

_Он слышал только монотонный гул, но и тот вскоре пропал. Девушка же повторяла что-то, а для Майкрофта наступила страшная звенящая тишина._

_— Видишь? — это слово незнакомка произнесла совершенно чётко. Её снисходительная улыбка бесила, и Майкрофт сжал кулаки. —Ещё слишком рано для тебя, не отрицай. И не ищи силы раньше, чем положено..._

_А потом она как будто назвала его, и Холмс неверяще распахнул глаза. Имя? Это его имя?_

— Сэр?

Майкрофт протянул руку, проверяя, на месте ли зонт. На месте. Он не знал, что стал бы делать, не обнаружив его... её рядом в самый страшный день этой жизни. Когда ручка зонтика оказывалась в его ладони, к Холмсу возвращалась прежняя уверенность — как если бы он снова стискивал маленькую женскую руку, бледную и бескровную.

— Сколько ещё до госпиталя, Дэвид?

— Не больше пятнадцати минут, сэр.

— Столько нет, — отрезал Холмс. Реяцу заволновалась, передавая зампакто его волнение. В этом городе некого бояться, никто, даже Шерлок, не способен ощущать духовную силу. Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, больше не сдерживая эмоции, и его реяцу заставила всё вокруг задрожать.

Кроме неё, никто больше не понимал, как он тревожился и боялся опоздать. С такой работой и жизнью она — едва ли не самый лучший подарок, какой можно получить. Дар Богов. Майкрофт помнил, что долго отказывался, не желал признавать эту силу, и что потом корил себя за глупость. Хотя она не могла превратить шинигами в силача или скрыть его чувства от посторонних, Холмс никогда не желал другого зампакто.

_— Я снова видел тот сон, то есть, что-то вроде продолжения. Там была белая башня, — мрачно повторил Майкрофт, не дождавшись ответа._

_Она никогда не отзывалась, сколько бы парень ни говорил о «тех снах». С их первой встречи прошло три года. Майкрофт не помнил, когда именно услышал имя своего духовного меча, но с тех пор зампакто постоянно находилась с ним— что в реальном мире, что здесь — и продолжала называть ненавистным ему именем._

_— Почему ты не слушаешь? Я же говорю, что..._

_—Что возле той белой башни был огненно-рыжий юноша? —зампакто всегда пугала тем, что появлялась ниоткуда. Хоть это был внутренний мир Майкрофта, здесь хозяйничала она, а Холмс чувствовал себя незваным гостем._

_— Ты всё знаешь._

_— Ты тоже, только не хочешь признавать. Я часть тебя и чувствую это._

_— Я ненадолго, — быстро сказал Майкрофт, едва разговор перешёл на неугодную ему тему,— и давай не будем тратить время на глупости. В колледже начинаются занятия, я не смогу приходить часто, и поэтому я...— на мгновение он растерялся под кротким взглядом переливчатых глаз, — ты говорила, что это из моей прошлой жизни, но как, если..._

_— Нет больше прошлой жизни, — сказала девушка неожиданно вспыльчиво, и видение города за её спиной замерцало. — Разве не это ты говорил? Когда я пыталась рассказать, ты отказывался, кричал, что живёшь здесь и сейчас, и чтобы я больше не выдумывала. Так что теперь я говорю тебе: живи этой жизнью, для того она и была дана тебе раньше срока._

_—Значит, теперь ты меня отговариваешь? — Майкрофту хотелось засмеяться. Он столько добивался, чтобы зампакто оставила его в покое, перестала докучать ненужными рассказами, потому что правду — если это была она— Холмс не собирался принимать. То происходило с кем-то другим, и Майкрофт всеми силами отрицал, что это было его прошлой жизнью. — Смешно. Раньше ты говорила совершенно противоположное._

_— Ты поймёшь, но со временем, — в голосе духовного меча послышались нотки угрозы, и улыбка моментально исчезла с лица подростка,—а до того я готова ждать._

Что она тогда имела в виду, Майкрофт долго не мог понять, но с зонтом — длинным классическим зонтом-тростью — с тех пор редко расставался. Шинигами положено всегда иметь зампакто при себе, и не его вина, что в современном мире нельзя спокойно разгуливать с обнажённым мечом. Но она не возражала против вынужденной скрытности. 

Ручка зонта уже немного стёрлась, скоро придётся снова менять. Майкрофт оттягивал этот момент, сколько мог, памятуя, как это болезненно для меча. Рукоять у зонтика узкая, как и стержень, их не сравнить с катаной. Как же велика её любовь к нему, что зампакто согласилась на подобное унижение?

Майкрофт так и не признался, почему выбрал именно этот способ. В одном из «снов» ему привиделся шинигами, прятавший зампакто в трости. Багряная принцесса— так звали тот меч — показывалась только на зов хозяина, а в обычное время никто не подозревал, какое оружие скрывалось в обычной палке. Но походить на него Холмс не имел права и потому превратил свой меч в зонт. 

— Сколько ещё?

— Двенадцать минут, сэр. Делаю, что могу. 

Холмсу казалось, что прошло не меньше часа.

_— Знаешь, я перестал видеть их._

_В его духовном мире ничего не изменилось, и иллюзорный Лондон был всё так же далёк, а цвета оставались по-прежнему яркими и нереальными. Молодой Майкрофт, одетый в строгий официальный костюм, уже не сидел на траве, а стоял за спиной духовного меча, которая, как и десять лет назад, встретила его безмолвным приветствием._

_—Ни плюсов, ни Пустых, — подумав, что она не слышала, Холмс заговорил громче. — Я обдумал всё, что ты говорила о моей реяцу, и... могла ли она так резко возрасти, что я просто больше не ощущаю тех, кто слабее?_

_— Может быть, — неопределённо отозвалась зампакто._

_— Но если я шинигами, не должен я ли использовать эту силу, как шинигами? — наконец, Майкрофт смог задать вопрос, тревоживший его последние месяцы, пока они не могли встретиться. Ему опять снились эти сны, навязчивые и дурные, обрывками доносившие память из прошлой жизни. Чёрное небо, вечная ночь и ослепительно белые пески. Сила, пределов которой Холмс не мог и представить. Неужели всё, чего он добился тогда, было благодаря ей? Майкрофт не мог понять. Воспоминания походили на бусины из нескольких рассыпавшихся ожерелий, которые нельзя соединить в одно украшение._

_— А разве ты когда-нибудь использовал её, как положено? — усмехнулась девушка. —Желал этого сердцем, душой?_

_Тогда Майкрофт нахмурился и ничего не сказал.  
_

Годы спустя он с уверенностью мог ответить «Нет», вот только зампакто уже не спрашивала.

Истребление Пустых — чёрная, неблагодарная работа. Она больше подходила для инспектора Лестрейда, будь он шинигами, или доктора Уотсона... но не для Майкрофта.

Холмс слишком долго не признавал правду. Как будто кто-то заточил его в другой реальности, в Кубе отрицания, и Майкрофт только сейчас смог выбраться, и плотная пелена самообмана спала с его глаз. Осознав, опробовав полученную силу, шинигами не нашёл мужества отказаться: даже самое безнадёжное дело, попав в его руки, заканчивалось успехом. Но зампакто каждый раз отказывалась от положенных почестей, и Майкрофт боялся, что потом будет приписывать себе её заслуги.

Победы быстро уничтожили этот страх, принеся за собой другой, — страх поражения. Майкрофт вскоре понял, что при его работе угрозой мог стать любой, и с тех пор не рисковал, а зампакто каждый раз с улыбкой откликалась на призыв. Никто не понимал, что попал под её воздействие — тот же гипербдительный Джон Уотсон не обратил внимания, почему при их первой встрече Майкрофт почти не выпускал из рук зонт.

Рука не поднялась только на Шерлока.

Майкрофт не спрашивал о времени, понимая, что прошло не больше трёх-четырёх минут. Он бы справился, даже не появляясь там, но нужно было остановить неразумного Шерлока, решившего сегодня не отвечать на звонки. Как никто другой, Майкрофт знал, что гордость не позволит этому мальчишке попросить старшего брата о помощи.

Единственный, кто смог понять его. Шерлок пытался отрицать это, но Майкрофт только усмехался, видя в нём отражение себя самого. Когда обладаешь такой силой, способность чувствовать теряется, и одиночество становится верным спутником. Из-за него в прошлый раз Майкрофт потерял покой и искал равного себе. Сейчас ничего этого не требовалось. Пусть судьба только его сделала шинигами, острым умом она наделила ещё и Шерлока.

Пожалуй, Майкрофт получил всё —божественную силу, власть и, в какой-то мере, понимание. И только полный идиот возжелал бы большего... или уступил бы эти привилегии другим. 

Он успел. Духовная сила Шерлока ещё чувствовалась в одной из лабораторий, реяцу же Джима уже была наверху. Сначала Майкрофт оставил Мориарти в живых, полагая, что преступный гений ещё можно будет использовать в своих целях. Но по мере того, как разворачивались события, Холмс всё отчётливей понимал, что снова допустил ту же самую ошибку. От этой змеи нужно поскорей избавиться, не то получится, как в прошлый раз.

_— Я помню, — выдохнул он, едва шагнув на голубого цвета траву. — Я всё помню, — лазурный переливчатый свет исчез, и зампакто встретила Майкрофта в чёрно-белых сумерках песков и уже знакомого беззвёздного неба. Холмсу показалось даже, что и ему выбелили и очернили душу напополам. Лондон вдали поблек, как и мамин дом, как и сама мама, и неугомонный Шерлок. — Ты не говорила, что я..._

_— Прости, — зампакто, стоявшая на вершине обезображенного холма, скользнула шинигами за спину, невесомо погладила его напряжённые плечи, — нужно было напомнить. Но и ты готов на всё..._

_— Не было такого, — выдохнул Майкрофт, не слышал собственного голоса._

_—Не говорил — не значит, что не желал. Твоё сердце этого хотело._

_Только тогда Майкрофт понял, как отличала его от других эта чёртова сила Бога смерти. Никто никогда не сможет стать равным ему. Даже Шерлок.Тем более Шерлок. Никому не дано стать равным Богу._

_И смутно знакомое ощущение кольнуло под сердцем, когда зампакто снова превратилась в катану. Майкрофт забылся, провёл рукой по волосам... но в этот раз с лазурных небес не полился поток ярко-жёлтого света._

— Майкрофт?

Мелкий наглец упрямо нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть испуг, растерянность и удивление. Никого не ожидавший Шерлок был бледен, трясся в ожидании и ещё плотней сжал бескровные губы, как будто боялся попросить о помощи.

Раньше его встречали не так. Майкрофту вспомнился вкрадчиво-мягкий голос, предложение обернуться, и огромные глаза той, которая, на свою беду, послушалась совета. Скорбь в тёмно-карих радужках мгновенно сменилась неописуемым счастьем, и его тогда передёрнуло от отвращения. И лишь обагрив зампакто по самую рукоять, он смог избавиться от этой приторной наивной глупости.

Но если сейчас и должна пролиться чья-то кровь, то не его... не Шерлока.

— Я тебя не звал, — упрямо гнул свою линию мальчишка. Теперь, когда за его плечами оказалась «жизнь» в несколько сотен лет, Майкрофт не мог воспринимать брата иначе. Хорошо, что пока удавалось гнать воспоминания о том риоке, чьи упрямство и безрассудство как будто достались Шерлоку. — Сам справлюсь.

— Не мели ерунды, — оборвал он запальчивую речь и резко вскинул зонтик.

Шерлок попятился— должно быть, вообразил, что его хотели побить. Глупый, не понимал, что Майкрофт никогда не опустится до побоев. Чтобы поставить брата на место, у него был куда более действенный способ, и время для него пришло.

Духовные частицы закружились в маленьком вихре, охватившем весь зонт с железного наконечника, и в руке Майкрофта оказалась рукоять меча. Ошарашенный Шерлок врезался спиной в стену и сполз на пол; в его застекленевших глазах отразился ужас, а затем — длинное и тонкое лезвие катаны. Детектив сглотнул, и его кадык дёрнулся в дюйме от металлического острия. Майкрофт рывком поставил его на ноги, схватив за шкирку, как котёнка, и отвёл подальше клинок.

— Развейся, Кёка Суйгецу!

Повинуясь его желанию, меч начал менять форму, и через мгновение мужчина уже стоял между двумя Шерлоками, до того пугающе похожими, что хотелось дотронуться, удостовериться, что оба были реальны. 

Кажется, тот из них, что был настоящим, никак не мог поверить, что вместо него точная копия направилась к лестнице. Проводив иллюзию взглядом, Майкрофт посмотрел на брата и поразился тому, сколько злости было во всех его чертах. 

Невозможно догадаться об истинной силе Кёки Суйгецу, только один раз увидев её. Невозможно... Но прежде чем Майкрофт осознал случившееся, искра понимания в глазах Шерлока уже угасла, и неожиданная вспышка его реяцу утихла вместе с ней.


End file.
